


Day 11 - Training

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shooting, Slice of Life, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Boba is a good child, he does his best not to break the rules Buir set for him. Doesn't mean he's not going to bend them until a loophole shows up, though.
Series: Clonetober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 15





	Day 11 - Training

Boba didn’t like lying to Buir, honest. But he wasn’t allowed to come with on bounty hunting missions, and he _hated_ being cooped up in their quarters all day with just toys and games and datapads for company. And it wasn’t like he was _forbidden_ from interacting with Buir’s eyay’ad, the longnecks just didn’t like it. Well, the longnecks didn’t like _him_ , which was stupid, because Buir had said lots of times Boba was the best thing to come of this planet and Buir didn’t lie.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was, Boba wasn’t technically forbidden from leaving their quarters while Buir was out and slipping himself into a bunch of cadets headed to blaster training. Buir would’ve told him no if he was home, but Buir wasn’t home, so he didn’t have to know. And when he asked, Boba could tell him, totally truthfully, that he’d taken advantage of the facility’s shooting range.

He just wouldn’t mention that he’d done so after falling in at the back of a batch of cadets, blending in with his identical clothing and identical face. None of the vod’e would rat him out, they all knew the value of keeping your mouth shut around the longnecks. So long as he didn’t draw attention to himself, he could get an hour or so of practice in and maybe show off for Buir when he came back from whatever he was off doing.

Boba scooped up a rifle as he walked in the door, and fell in line with the rest of the cadets, who automatically lined up along the counter and stood at the ready, thumbs on safeties all down the line. Boba ran over his cover story quickly as he slotted himself between two of them. Fake number, fake name, an excuse for why he was here instead of where he ‘should’ be. None of which he would need, hopefully, but it paid to have contingencies in place. The kaminiise would tell Buir about his secret training in a heartbeat, if they knew. So he would make sure they didn’t know.

Targets popped up at the far end of the range, and Boba shouldered his gun to take aim at the first of them. Sight, exhale, squeeze the trigger. Sight, exhale, trigger. Hitting the center was easy, Buir had had him on moving targets when he was the same age as the vod’e around him. He was the best shot in this group though, and standing out wasn’t what he wanted. So instead he started drawing pictures on his targets. A republic cog, a mythosaur, he was halfway through a rude handsign when he ran out of charge and had to step back from the counter. His score as shown was only just above average, looking at the numbers on either side of his, but he was happy with it. Buir would be too, if Boba managed to pull the records to show him.

Well, Buir _had_ said he needed practice with slicing.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyay'ad - clone. lit. echo child  
> Kaminiise - Kaminoans
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
